


A Most Honorable Prince

by 1000lux



Category: Sleeping Beauty Series - A. N. Roquelaure
Genre: Gen, but reading the teaser on amazon was enough, crackfic, i haven't read the books, my immediate reaction to it, what the hell?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister was down with the flu and I read to her the extract from Sleeping Beauty 1 on Amazon to cheer her up. And cheer her up I did. Along the lines we made up a new interpretation of the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Honorable Prince

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction, I own neither rights to the characters nor to the book

The prince picked his way through the vines and the corpses of those who'd come before him,  
cutting his way through.  
Finally in the topmost bedchamber he found her. He opened a shuttered window. And walked  
over to her. Gently he drew her head back, parting her lips with his fingers. He moved close to  
her mouth, no gentle breath brushed past his fingers. Her skin turned a lovely shade of pink,  
when he pinched her, but she made no sound. He drew out his sword and cut open her dress,  
folding it back until she lay in front of him bare.  
He pressed his lips onto her face, immediately starting reanimation. Mouth-to-nose he breathed  
the life out of himself into her.  
Finally she breathed again. Gently he placed her back on the bed, pulling her right leg up at  
the same time. After he'd lifted her body lightly to place her right arm under it, he drew her  
left arm across her breasts. He grabbed her by the hip and rolled her to the side. Again he  
parted her lips and opened her mouth just a little wider. He placed her left hand made into a  
fist under her chin.  
Then he made the emergency call. After he'd finished that, he leaned back against the wall  
with a sigh. Hopefully he'd done everything right, like he'd learned it in the first-aid seminar.

**Author's Note:**

> I should maybe mention that at that time I'd just done my first-aid seminar for getting my drivers license^^


End file.
